


High As Fuck

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis and Prompto smoke weed together.It's just about feeling high and how a little bit of weed can affect two people.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	High As Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of Promptis in a loving relationship. Together they have the courage to simply explore the world.

Getting high wasn't as easy as you imagined.

Well, at least if you had two non-smokers in front of you and nice strong weed.

Noctis understood the theory. You draw in the smoke and then you have it briefly in your mouth before you take a deep breath and pull it down into your lungs. There you keep the smoke as long as possible before exhaling it. Sounds easy enough, doesn't it?

But it wasn't!

His throat burned like hell and on his first try Noctis coughed so violently that Prompto started laughing next to him. Laughing before he took the joint out of his hand and took another deep puff himself.

His boyfriend was no better! Noctis saw exactly how much Prompto was struggling to get the smoke down into his lungs! Okay, the blonde had done this a couple of times and was therefore more practiced than him and no longer had to cough so embarrassingly, but it wasn't easy anyway!

Even if Noctis couldn't help but wonder how beautiful Prompto looked when he leaned his head back and blew the smoke into the dark night sky. The fair skin shimmered in the moonlight and the freckles looked like little sweet blobs on a light canvas. His beautiful boyfriend.

He and Prompto had started dating while still in high school. It just happened. Noctis would never forget that day when they went into the arcade together and Prompto had suddenly gripped his hand. He had held his hand warmly with his own and Noctis had felt his cheeks turn red.

"Is it okay if I hold you like this?"

Prompto had been as red as he'd asked, and Noctis couldn't help laughing softly when he said yes. More than just okay. It was wonderful.

This innocent gesture had become real dates and the dates had become a relationship. They had been together for three years now and everyone had accepted Prompto as his boyfriend. Even after the first mixed reactions.

Noctis loved this life with the blonde.

Together they had tried everything for the first time. Their first kiss, their first time having sex and now...

Noctis wanted to experience his first high undisturbed with the blonde.

Together they sat at a fishing lake in the middle of the night. By car just 10 minutes from Insomnia. They were sitting on the fishing pier and their feet dangled towards the water. A camping lamp next to them gave them light and Prompto's smartphone lay next to it and played music. The two also had camping gear with them in the car in case both of them were unable to drive home afterwards. Well, they would see.

Noctis had no idea what to expect. Most of all, the only thing he heard from weed was that many didn't really get high the first time. Or at least it didn't feel that way. But when Noctis had said this to his boyfriend, Prompto just giggled.

"Do you know why? Many people just expect too much! You shouldn't concentrate on feeling different. If you think you have to feel something, you don't feel anything. That's what it's about. Relaxation."

The black-haired thought of those words when he took the joint from Prompto again and looked at it almost critically. His throat still hurts from the last puff.

Prompto looked over at him and Noctis could just see from his grin at least he was feeling some relaxation. The blonde was always in a good mood anyway, but now he seemed to giggle even more than usual.

"Take small puffs. Just a little breath, but more often. If you do it this way, it won't burn so much and it will probably result in the same thing."

There was the giggle again and Noctis couldn't help it, he giggled with him.

"Thanks. Man, my first time again."

Okay, Noctis caught himself also giggling more than usual. They sat here in complete darkness, just the moon, the bright stars and the lake in front of them, giggling like two teenagers in love.

Noctis did as Prompto had said. He only took a small pull from the joint and tried to get the smoke into his lungs quickly. It was really burning and Noctis felt how he had to fight with the cough. But! This time he did it. Almost proud of himself, he blew the smoke into the air and then looked at Prompto with a look like: Ha look, I can do it!

Prompto laughed and came closer to him with a grin and said:

"Well, don't worry. I love each of your first times with all my heart."

With this words Prompto kissed his lips and Noctis closed his eyes to feel this beautiful kiss. At least until he suddenly coughed and practically coughed the blonde directly in the face. The lack of air had made his scratchy throat react with a sudden cough.

"Yuck, Dude!"

Startled, his boyfriend slipped away from him. A disgusted and at the same time amusing facial expression on the face. Even if he took the joint out of his hand, laughing out laugh a moment later.

Noctis flushed, even if he had to laugh himself. With Prompto, he didn't even have to be embarrassed. Both of them could laugh at things like that.

The first thing Noctis really noticed to be different was: He kinda no longer had a sense of time. He had no idea how long he was sitting there with Prompto. He also no longer knew when he lay down in a way that his head was on the blonde's lap. Really. He didn't remember it.

When did he lie down like this? Hmmm... They had also slipped a little away from the edge of the pier and were sitting in the middle of the wood. They wanted to prevent one of them from falling into the water. It could happen to both of them. Sometimes they were real chaos.

Well, it didn't matter.

Noctis looked up at the stars and smiled dreamily. They were just beautiful.

"So many....”

Noctis spoke his words lost in thought, while his body felt so heavy and light at the same time. His head was a little dizzy, but in a good way. Noctis felt as if his mind and body were no longer properly connected. As if his mind were free and suddenly could see so many things. Things his restricted body would never have noticed. But on the contrary to this feeling, the skin on his body felt so sensitive.

Every touch tingled and shuddered. In also a good way. Suddenly Noctis felt that he could even feel the fabric of his skin. Different than usual. It felt so much softer. As if he understood the structure of the fiber.

"Dude. I think I understand what my shirt is. I can _feel_ it."

As if he had had a great knowledge, Noctis spoke his words and then looked up at his boyfriend's face.

He felt so much like he wanted to stay on the ground forever and become part of the earth. Just lie and feel.

Prompto, however, seemed to be different.

The blonde wore a broad grin on his lips and danced to the music while sitting. His whole body moved in the rhythm of the song, which happily played from his smartphone. Noctis was pretty sure that if he wasn't lying on Prompto's lap with his head, he would be dancing all over the fishing pier.

The blonde seemed to have gotten even more energy.

How was that possible? Why did he feel so much after never moving his body again while Prompto wanted to move even more with such deep facial relaxation?

He had closed his beautiful blue eyes and seemed to feel the music more than hear it. Noctis' personal prince charming.

How cute. Wah, he loved the blonde so much. If moving didn't seem so exhausting, Noctis would like to raise his hand and touch that cute face.

For a moment, Noctis wondered if Prompto had heard him at all. With a few seconds delay the blonde opened his eyes again and looked down at him. A bright smile on the face and slightly reddened eyes.

"Yeah? ...and? What is it?"

Noctis actually had to think for a second what he had just said before chuckling. He felt really foggy and he liked it.

"A bunch of artificial threads woven together."

That was probably true. Still, Noctis didn't even know what he was getting at. He just wanted to share his knowledge with Prompto.

Prompto just grinned wider when he started stroking Noctis’ arm with one of his hands. How it tingled! Wow! His skin was really incredibly sensitive to the touch! He thought he felt the warmth of his friend's fingertips and his heartbeat beneath the skin. What an experience!

Noctis felt goose bumps all over his body.

"And how does that feel?"

The Prince's dark blue eyes had watched Prompto's hands. He watched as the other hand gently pushed up his black shirt and ran his fingers around his navel.

"Different... as if I felt it twice. As if the touch came into my mind, but I only really feel it after a time delay."

The blonde chuckled and bit his lip as he pulled his shirt up further. His fingers danced over Noctis’ torso, and the black-haired couldn't help groaning.

"Do you like it?"

Prompto's words were very quiet and Noctis nodded. Which made his foggy head rock the world a little.

"Yeah. Very much."

The blonde laughed softly, much more lustily as he leaned down and kissed Noctis’ tip of the nose.

"Do you want to smoke another one and intensify the feeling? Or is it good the way it is?"

Whispering softly, Prompto spoke his words, whereupon Noctis looked at him in surprise.

"Another one? Wouldn't I be _really_ high then? Wouldn't I start seeing colors or something?"

Noctis thought nothing of his question. It happened when you used drugs, didn't it? You got hallucinations and things like that.

Whereby it was Prompto who looked at him totally confused.

"...Colors?"

A while passed. The blonde was as foggy as he was. Of course, he also had to think for a while. But then he laughed loudly. He even put his head back while laughing.

It was obvious: Prompto laughed at his comment. But Noctis couldn't be ashamed. Not right now. Instead, his eyes watched Prompto's beautiful appearance. That full blond hair, those beautiful blue eyes, those sweet freckles... that contagious laugh that made him happy every day.

"Dude, it's just weed! You can't even smoke an overdose or anything! I mean, I've heard that some people at weed have illusions too. But that's like super rare! And really high? My darling, you're high as fuck right now."

He was?

Noctis' eyes narrowed. If Prompto said that, it must have been true. So this foggy feeling from outside the world was his high? Hmm...

The prince thought a bit more about it while Prompto's hands started stroking his bare skin again.

His sensitive skin shuddered all over his body and he loved the feeling just so much.

Yes, he liked that feeling. His high.

Suddenly moving didn't seem so exhausting anymore. The black-haired raised his hands to Prompto's face before pulling him down.

The black-haired felt a tingling pleasure come up when he looked at his boyfriend. What was it like to fuck with this feeling...?

"I like it the way it is."

Noctis’ words were quiet and he was sure that the blonde hadn't heard him this time. As if hypnotized, he looked at his lips as if Prompto had never seen anything more beautiful than his mouth. Noctis turned gently red. He loved that feeling. He loved it when Prompto looked at him like this. His look made Noctis feel like he was wanted. He made him feel attractive and loved. Desirable.

The blonde swallowed and obviously wanted to say something, but Noctis didn't let him finish. He pulled his head down and kissed him. And woah! This was a feeling! Everything in his head started to spin and the sensitive feeling was even stronger on the lips! All of his senses seemed so strong! He tasted the taste of smoke and weed on Prompto's lips and felt he could even feel the texture of his tongue as they deepened the kiss.

Gods, that was good!

Even the warm saliva of the other person just tasted good! There was nothing in Prompto he didn't want!

The only thing that interrupted their kiss was the strong groan that came from Noctis’ throat. The blonde's hands had crawled under his waistband and started rubbing his cock hard. With slow but skillful movements. Noctis had the feeling that Prompto could drive him crazy today just like this. The prince even was sure he felt the rough parts of his fine hands. The narrow, skillful fingers that had rough dents where he always pulled the trigger.

Noctis’ breath grew faster and his cock became too hard far too quickly. He loved it. How he would like to feel these fingers somewhere else...

The black-haired looked at Prompto with his quick breath and hot moans. They both looked at each other with delight.

"Wanna top me again...?"

When asked so dirty, the prince grinned and Prompto laughed full of lust as he licked his lips greedily. Noctis felt too well how Prompto let go of his cock in his pants as he heard his words. He now stroked his balls full of desire and brought him to moan louder without reluctance. Even though they were outdoors and in public!

A few seconds passed before he felt Prompto's fingers caress his entrance. It was just teasing, just trying. However, the touch was enough. Noctis felt the hot longing for more burning in his veins. The prince raised his legs and let go of Promptos face, just to pull his pants down a bit. Yes, yes that's exactly what he wanted to feel...!

"As if I would say no to this ..."

The blonde's murmur was so dark and lusty. Noctis couldn't help it.

He summoned lubricant from the armiger and pressed it into Promptos hand. His dark eyes sparkled with lust when he lost all restraint. Okay, shit happens, right? The prince pulled his pants and underwear now completely down. In the end they were only hanging around his ankles. His bare bottom was on the wood and shit, it was hot!

Prompto groaned loudly and his eyes looked at him as if the blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing. Well, Noctis didn't believe it either. But somehow his foggy head just couldn't feel any shame. It only tingled in every single part of his entire body. He wanted to savor this feeling!

"Are you sure? Doesn't it bother you that we're outdoors...?"

Prompto spoke his words very quietly. As if he was really worried. ...if the blonde hadn't already started pressing lubricant on his fingers!

The black-haired laughed so loud at his words which just didn't match his actions. Prompto probably just wanted to be a good boyfriend and inquire beforehand. He loved him so much.

"Not a bit. I don't mind anything at all. I wouldn't even mind if we were in the middle of Insomnia. ...what about you?"

That was true. Noctis didn't notice until he said it. It just didn't bother him anymore. He was completely happy. And he would be even happier once he felt Prompto deep inside...

"When I'm with you, nothing else interests me."

How cheesy!

Noctis laughed at Promptos cute answer. He was still laughing into the kiss when Prompto's wonderful lips kissed him again. He didn't stop laughing until he felt the blonde's fingers press against his entrance. Then he just moaned.

It was his second first time in just one night.

The first time they had sex outdoors.


End file.
